The Detectives - Paranormal
by Christos033
Summary: "Strange things are happening. The lights turn on and off automatically. Distorted voices coming from the basement. The dining table starts shaking violently, scratch marks on the bedroom door..." Modern AU. Hopefully you enjoy reading! Note: I don't believe in paranormal stuff nor did I write this story to promote such belief. Also ROTBTFD later into the story.
1. We've got Another Case

**A/N: Welcome back guys! Here I am with another new story! Actually, half of this chapter of this story was suggested by a friend, so a special thanks to him for helping in developing a plot! Not to mention, the said friend of mine may make future appearances in the making of this story.**

 **Anyway, on with the story!**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

 _08:00 PM,_

 _Home._

Jack and Elsa were playing games on their PS4 Pro, talking and making jokes along the way.

"Yeah! Headshot!" Elsa shouted from beside Jack, for like the fiftieth time in under the time period of half an hour. "You can't kill me, random people!"

Triggering Kill Streaks in Call of Duty was one of Elsa's favourite pass-time hobbies.

Suddenly, she shot Jack's player. "Hey! Can you please stop killing me, Elsa?! I mean, come on, we are supposed to be partners!" Elsa shrugged in response, "I don't remember having a partner."

In fact, beating Jack Frost in a game was one of Elsa's even _more_ favourite pass-time hobbies.

Jack rolled his eyes, Elsa will always be Elsa. The said person got off the couch and placed her controller on the coffee table. "I'll just go make dinner, getting bored of killing a million people." She walked out of the living room.

Jack was used to this kind of stuff.

Honestly, working and, practically, _living alone_ with someone for seven consecutive months does something to a person. Jack was about to play some more Call of Duty when his phone started ringing. He reached for his phone on the coffee table and answered the call. "Hello?"

"Uh, um...hello, my name's David, um, is this Jack Frost I'm speaking to?" A guy on the other side asked, Jack answered affirmatively. "I'm in trouble, I need your help," The person named David said with a change of tone in his voice and Jack knew exactly what this guy was talking about.

"Strange things are happening, the lights of my house turn on and off automatically, I hear distorted voices coming from the basement of our house, the plates on the dining table starts shaking violently...there are scratch marks on the bedroom door-" David kept talking but Jack wasn't listening anymore. His face went pale on hearing about the scratch marks. 'No no no...this can't be happening...not again.'

David continued. "Will you please help me? I'll reward you with anything you want, please!"

Jack was snapped out of a short flashback. "...uhh, give me a second, I'll just discuss about this situation...with my partner and I'll call you later, okay? Just...stay calm." Jack ended the call and went into the kitchen.

Jack saw Elsa cooking from across the kitchen counter and slowly walked over to her. Elsa noticed Jack coming. "Hel _looooo_ Jack!Tell me, how did you find your way into the kitchen today?"

Jack was hesitant. "Uhhhh...what's cooking?" he asked even though he could clearly see and _smell_ the pasta cooking in the bowl just like a foot away from his face. Elsa looked at Jack with doubt for a second, and then smiled. "We have pasta along with..." she paused, trying to read Jack's face. "...MORE pasta."

Jack hesitated again. "Pasta...smells good..." he nervously chuckled. Elsa frowned, she knew he only acted like that when he was finding it difficult to say something. Elsa fully turned to face Jack. "Alright, what's the matter?" She was suddenly concerned about Jack now. "...and whom were you talking to, on the phone?"

Jack slowly met Elsa's gaze. "Alright, just don't freak out," Jack took a deep breath, "...we have another case."

Elsa blinked. "That's it?" Her smile returned. "I mean, that's great news! We've got another case!" She looked back at Jack, who wasn't as excited as her. "Is that what you were talking about on the phone? What is the case about? Missing person? Robbery? What is it? Tell me!" She urged Jack, who still wasn't showing any expressions.

Jack huffed. "Paranormal activity." He stated, looking away from Elsa. He waited for her to do something like, yell at him or slap him for bringing up that bitter subject which was closely related to their last case together, but nothing happened. Jack turned to see Elsa staring at him, he didn't say anything nor did she.

There was a long silence in the kitchen (minus the sound of the cooking pasta). And then, finally one of them spoke. "...well, let's do this."

It was Elsa. And by the look, Jack looked genuinely surprised at that response. "But...but, I don't want to do it...you know what happened last time, I just...don't-"

"Jack, why are we doing what we are doing?" Elsa interrupted him. Jack was quiet, Elsa continued. "Because we want to help everyone...those people need us."

Whatever had happened in their last case together, was really, really deep. Jack still kept quiet. Elsa looked at Jack's eyes, "So, do you want to go and save those people or just let them suffer?"

"I think you are right, those people need our help..." Jack felt a smile making it's way to his face, "...let's do this." Jack immediately called David back and arranged a meeting with him. "We need all of your family members to be present...alright, so 8 o'clock tomorrow morning."

As soon as Jack said that, he caught the whiff of something burning in the background. "You smell that?" Elsa also caught the whiff and turned around to find that the pasta she was preparing was burnt to smoke. She cringed at the sight. "Oops." She took the vessel and tossed it into the sink. Jack snickered. "Well, there goes our dinner."

"You don't need to worry about that Jack, we always have..." Elsa reached into a shelf and pulled out something, "...MORE pasta."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

 _07:00AM,_

 _The next morning._

"David said that there were scratch marks on-"

"Excuse me, who's David again?"

Jack sighed. "The guy who called me on the phone last night?"

"Oh."

"So David...wait, what was I saying again?"

"David, scratch marks-"

"Yeah, so David said that there were scratch marks on his bedroom door in the morning. Now, I quite don't know what he means by 'in the morning', maybe-"

"Wait, wait, wait, what do you mean by 'I quite don't know what he means by 'in the morning''? Eh?"

"Uhh, I kinda space out when he was explaining that part...?" Jack looked at Elsa innocently.

Elsa glared at Jack for the split of a second. "OK, skip that, what else did he say?"

Jack started to recall. "He said that strange distorted voices would come from his basement and sometimes the plates on his dining table would start shaking... _violently_. He also said that the light of his house would turn on and off on random occasions but he's better off calling an electrician for that, rather than detectives."

Elsa tried to make sense out of this information. "Someone might have stuck a really powerful vibrator- _vibrating device_ under the dining table which might be the reason the plates on top of the table shake... _violently_. And a simple radio may be the source of the strange voices coming from their basement, the radio, like, catches weak radio waves since it is in the _basement_ , which explains the distorted voices, as for the scratch marks..." Elsa trailed off.

"We'll just have to rely on the meeting for the rest of the details." Jack ended the sentence for her.

"Yeah, you're right."

Jack then, unknowingly, went to take a sip of his _extremely hot_ coffee.

"Jack, No-!" And Elsa was apparently a bit late to stop him. Jack madly ran around the kitchen counter with the coffee _still_ in his mouth and finally spat it into the sink. He collapsed to the floor soon after, with a bottle of frozen milk connected to his mouth. "Well, at least I tried to warn you!" Elsa said as she too collapsed on the floor, laughing and snorting along the way.

They just couldn't stand being ' _serious_ ' for ten whole minutes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter, cause there are more coming soon!**


	2. Detectives are NOT Boring

**A/#₹₹ /\/N (Author's Note): Hello there, Legendary Readers! (I'm so good at giving nicknames) Here's Chapter 2 of The Detectives! (I'm doing the overuse of exclamation marks thing again.)**

 **And I hope you enjoy it! Because me and my friend had to do a** _ **lot**_ **of research to find answers to questions like: Which is a nice sports car? Do people really drink coffee in countries like Europe and North America?**

 **And most importantly: How does a house look like?**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The minutes that followed the coffee incident were not pleasant, especially for the guy named Jack.

After drinking hot streaming coffee, he had spent the rest of the time hopelessly trying to suck the frozen milk out of its container, while Elsa was found chortling uncontrollably on the floor, sometimes even snorting adorably, which Jack didn't find adorable _at all_ , considering his initial state.

Currently, he is in his room, recovering from the aftereffects of his stupidity.

"Whose idea was it to make the coffee so hot?" Jack groaned as he corrected his jacket in front of the mirror. As a medium of emphasis, he pulled his tongue out and inspected it through the mirror, for 'defects'.

Elsa looked at him from the other side of the room. "Mine." She smirked. And a second later, she blurted out, "I couldn't help but make it like myself: Hot."

The two stared at each other, Jack trying to think of a witty comeback and Elsa trying to analyse what she had just said. "I better stay away from you, then." Jack sent a smirk right back at her. "Don't wanna burn my tongue _twice_ on the same day."

Elsa looked confused. "How will I burn your ton-" she suddenly realized the meaning. " _Oh_...nice one, Jack."

Jack grinned as he ruffled his hair. "Alright! Let's solve this mystery and save some-"

Elsa cut Jack's sentence midway. "Woah, woah, wait, wait, wait...I forgot my hair pin." She clipped her braid into a bun and brushed past Jack, through the door and out of the room.

"Why do you always have to ruin my dialogues?" Jack followed Elsa upto the front, until they made it to their...FORD FOCUS and climbed in, securing their seatbelts.

Jack was apparently _too_ excited. "Okay, here we go, TO DAVID'S!...What the-?" He was no more excited when he and Elsa realized that the car was low on fuel. "Never mind...TO THE PETROL STATION!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

After fully refilling the car, the two were headed to David's... _haunted_ house.

Elsa turned on her seat to face Jack. "Soo...what do you think might be the cause for the...scratch marks?" she asked, a slight change in her tone of voice at the 'scratch marks'.

"Must be David's cat."

"David's...wait what?!" Elsa glared at Jack -who was busy snickering again- and punched him in the shoulder, which unsurprisingly, didn't affect Jack's concentration on the road. "I'm trying to be serious over here!" She turned back to look forward, maintaining a pout on her face.

Jack cleared his throat. "Ummm...someone is trying to mess with David?"

Elsa thought over this for a moment. She then decided to stare at the time on her phone. This case was going to be an interesting one.

And considering our two detectives and their antics here, it was especially going to be _fun_.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

 _08:00AM,_

 _The Destination._

Within a few minutes, the aforementioned detectives were standing in front of the address that the aforementioned detectives had received through the messaging app in one of the aforementioned detective's phone, which is currently unknown to everyone.

It was a really new house, bigger than average, everything was normal...other than the fact that the house looked like it hadn't undergone maintenance ever since it was built.

Jack bowed and did the ladies first... _thing_ , gesturing Elsa to go ahead, while he scanned his surroundings. There was a path that led to a garden on the left side, and on the right side, there was a long way that maybe led to a stream, or a lake, judging by the sound.

Elsa was examining the house in front of her. It was two-storeyed, had tiled rooftops, and was large in both height and width. It was so large, you could easily mistaken it for a mansion.

But it was not a mansion; no mansion is complete without a _fountain_...and _bushes_ , there were no bushes. So it was clearly NOT a mansion.

They both walked to the front door of the gigantic building and rang the door bell. The door opened within _four seconds_ of ringing the door bell -Jack personally counted and later told Elsa, who just told him to shut up- there was a man, who looked like he was entering his old ages, standing on the doorway, almost eager to let the detective(s) in.

"You must be Jack Frost, please come in...and who can you be?" The man asked, looking at the person beside Jack.

"I'm Elsa Winters, private investigator and detective." Elsa introduced herself. "I work with Jack...we're partners." She gestured towards Jack.

The old man -who introduced himself as one of the multiple house servants- nodded and led them to the main hall, where every member of the house was anxiously waiting the detectives' (Or detective's, to be practical) arrival.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

 _Four hours later,_

 _After the investigation,_

 _Back home._

Everybody is a human being...including our intelligent - slash - weird - slash - not-so-intelligent detectives.

So it's totally a normal scene to find two private investigators shopping for groceries.

Jack placed the multiple bags on the kitchen counter and pulled a fruit out of one of the bags, holding it at eye level between him and Elsa. "There's something very peculiar about this apple..." he said in a peculiar tone, holding the fruit with all ten fingers of his hands.

"And what is it?" Elsa asked, puzzled.

"It's got my fingerprints on it."

Elsa leaned sideways onto the counter, supporting her body on her left hand. "Oh really...I don't believe you." She went back to arranging the groceries in an order on the kitchen counter. "That should strictly last for...the next two months."

Jack was extracting the food stuff from the bags, when suddenly he realized something. "No...no, no, no, No! This can't be true!" he said in a panicked voice.

"What? What is it?!" Elsa said in an equally panicked voice, as she slowly approached Jack.

Jack slowly, _dramatically_ , raised his index finger, pointing at the bag he was emptying a second ago. Elsa looked at the bag and frowned. Elsa turned back to look at Jack with a look so confused, she could win a thousand Oscars.

She was about to ask the obvious, when Jack suddenly grabbed her hand. "Please answer my question honestly," he said, as if he was going to ask her if she loved him.

Elsa nodded. Jack took a deep breath, "...why are there ten packets of pasta in that bag?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

 **A/N: Phew, that chapter took a lot of work!**

 **Anyway, please review!**


	3. Grocery Shopping with Jack

**A/N: Hello there...its been a long time since we talked, hasn't it? I just wanted to tell you that...I'm too lazy to write the whole meeting sequence, so...**

 ***runs away***

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

 _9:50AM._

 _A Random Ford Focus._

David wasn't the _arrogant_ kind of person everyone interpreted him as. He looked simple and innocent despite the glorious fact that he was rich.

His wife, who introduced herself as Amanda -unlike her husband- looked terrified. No reasons she wouldn't be. Also, she, for some reason, didn't seem to welcome the detectives presence in her house. Something that unusually made the detectives uncomfortable.

At one point, David caught her giving an creepy stare at our female protagonist.

David's daughter, Anna, strangely reminded Elsa of someone. And then she realized that her _own_ sister's name was 'Anna'. Just, this Anna was a lot younger than her sister Anna.

David's son, Alex, seemed rather oblivious to his surroundings. He was relaxing on the sofa; taking a glance at the two detectives for no more than two seconds before going back to tapping away at his phone.

Jack had already developed a grudge against Alex, while Elsa had already considered Anna her second sister.

"This case is more complex than we thought." Elsa mumbled, she had a look on her face that was mixture of confusion and delight. And no, Jack didn't find that face adorable, either.

He was currently scratching the hell out of the steering wheel of his car in frustration. "I don't like that Alex." He was about to _bite_ the steering wheel, but then Elsa stuck her _foot_ in front of Jack's face, which made him back off. "Did you notice how he didn't say a word and avoided eye contact while we were talking with David and Amanda?"

"Aww come on Jack, how can you say that?! They both are so _cute_! And, besides, I thought you liked kids!"

"I do like kids, but...doesn't this Alex seems a little suspicious to you?"

"Why do you think that?"

"I already said it: He avoided eye contact and didn't utter a word,-"

"Maybe he's just too introverted-" Elsa interrupted Jack _and_ got interrupted in return.

"-unlike David's daughter, who was constantly speaking all the time." Jack finally stopped scratching the steering wheel and started concentrating on the road.

"She reminds me of my sister..." Elsa sighed.

"...well, why don't you call her and talk to her?"

"Anna? Right now?"

"No, after we're home, of course." They were on their way to the grocery store...

"I don't know...I haven't talked to her in a while..." ...or whatever kind of stores that exist up there.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

 _10:00AM,_

 _The Store...(Just kidding, it was a Mall)_

"You know, I would've rather ordered the groceries from Amazon than from this place." Jack said as he followed Elsa into a crowded elevator.

"Jeez, calm down Jack! This isn't the first time you've come grocery shopping!" Elsa told Jack with a pinch of doubt in her voice.

Jack started stuttering. "Um...actually, it is." He said.

" _What?!_ "

Jack was certain that the aforementioned dialogue was spoken by more than one person in the elevator, and that fact made him cringe and then pout in an order.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

 _10:45 AM,_

 _Still at the Mall._

Elsa had told Jack to take a break from all the 'shopping madness' because he would fail to find her every time she disappeared into a store, and so, he was instructed to sit on a chair while Elsa did all the shopping.

Right now, he was staring at the different kinds of ice creams in a store in front of him.

" _I swear if I don't find you here when I return, I'll go back home without you._ " Jack recalled Elsa telling him, like a mother.

He tried not to get up and race for the said ice cream shop like a kid.

" _Can I at least walk around?_ "he had asked her innocently _._

Other passing-by people were giving him odd looks but Jack didn't notice.

" _No. What if you get lost or something?_ " Elsa had replied. " _What if someone kidnaps you?_ "

Fortunately, Elsa was NOT Jack's mother, which was a relieving fact for both the detectives.

15 minutes passed like every passer-by who was giving Jack an odd look.

The white-haired boy was found still sitting on the same chair, still in the same position, still receiving the same odd looks from every passer-by.

After another 43 seconds, he gave up. 'Alright, this is it. I'm getting that chocolate ice cream, _right_ _now_.'

And like a kid running to his mother for an embrace after being chased by his older sibling around the whole house, Jack dashed into the shop and almost vaulted over the cashier's counter, ordering the chocolate ice cream even before the cashier could yell at him for almost knocking over all the plush toys.

Ok, just kidding. This is just the kid-friendly version. The real scene was _twice_ as immature.

You see, when our male protagonist comes across ice cream -or anything that is made of ice- he melts. (Pun intended.)

He was _sooo_ into the ice cream, he didn't even notice his phone slip out of his pocket when he entered the store.

The door opened and the male protagonist a.k.a. Jack stepped out of the ice cream parlour and finally noticed the mess, that was ice cream all over his face. Don't even bother asking me what he did to get rid of _that_.

Suddenly, Jack's eyes widened with realization.

He didn't open the door of the parlour, it opened by itself.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 _A few metres away._

To be honest, Elsa was _also_ starting have second thoughts about bringing Jack to the shopping mall with her. He would always lag behind when she rushed into a store and get lost- wait, you already know that?...never mind.

Right now, she was done shopping and was heading back to the spot where she _sweetly_ told Jack to wait. She suddenly started getting worried. 'What if he actually wanders off and gets lost?' She frowned.

'I hope I wasn't _too_ sweet with him...Its really difficult to find someone through the crowd in this mall...No. Jack is too cute to disobey _me_.' Elsa turned around the corner. And froze. Dramatically. 'This is not gonna end well.'

Jack was not where he was supposed to be. 'Of course, he's gone.'

Aaand his phone was switched off.

Aaand they never made an emergency meet up point.

So much for being detectives...

She stomped her foot on the floor. And then she realized that a CCTV camera was staring _right_ at her. Elsa cursed and started slowly walking away from the spot.

Aaand as if the current situation wasn't agonizing enough, she walked right into someone, knocking her and the person's stuff all over the floor.

At this point, Elsa was so freaked out, someone might've mistaken her for a distressed hyena. 'Yep, not gonna end well.'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

 **A/N: *cackles like a hyena* You people thought I dragged our detectives to a MALL, only to buy pasta? You're so wrong... *cackles like a hyena, again***

 **Anyway, see you guys in the next chapter!**


	4. Surprise Surprise

**A/N: Hello everyone! How ye doin'? I just wanted to give you guys a...news.**

 **This story is not going to be just Rise of the Guardians and Frozen. Moving on,**

 **Reply to the guest...what was that again?...SnugglePuffle? Yes, hopefully this chapter will answer your question about the pairing. AND before you start reading, let me just clear something...I'm** _ **horrible**_ **at writing romance...** _ **BUT,**_ **that doesn't mean there won't be anything between them either. You'll see soon...**

Jack and Elsa were in a state of shock right now. And both had their separate reasons to be so _too_.

 **...Anyway, let's get back into the story!**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

As mentioned above, Jack was currently in a state of shock and was staring at the door. He was inwardly hoping it was just a hallucination, or ever better, a horror game which was unusually situated in a shopping mall.

But those hopes were immediately tossed into the trash when Jack saw the door opening, again without any mechanical force.

Apparently, Jack was still in 'Child mode' since he had set his eyes on that ice cream. He was not thinking his action thoroughly, and hence, when he saw the door moving without a natural force, he did what an average kid would do: He RAN.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

"Oh God, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean tae do that, aye should had been lookin' where I was goin'-" The unknown woman, whom our female protagonist had bumped into a few seconds earlier, was rambling on. "Here, aye'll help ye with that,"

And without giving a dime about her own stuff, that was scattered all over the floor, she started collecting Elsa's shopping...material. Elsa suddenly hopped to her feet, dusted herself and started recollecting the WOMAN'S stuff, as a way of returning favour.

She sensed the woman stop. "Hey, ye don't need tae do that!" she heard her say.

Elsa looked at her, "Well, you're helping gather my stuff, so I'm gathering yours." She simply said. "Only makes it fair."

The red-haired girl looked at Elsa and managed a smile. A moment later, she got to her feet and her and Elsa exchanged their bags.

Elsa smiled at her. "Thanks, and...sorry, I was kind of searching for someone and I accidentally bumped into you. Are you okay?"

The girl smirked. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

Elsa exhaled with relief. And suddenly, her positive expression was tossed into a nearby trash can. "Jackson Frost Overland is SO gonna get a piece of my mind when I find him." She mumbled as she marched past the girl who never got to mention her name.

The red-haired girl paused at the familiar name and turned around, only to find that the blonde had already turned around a shop and disappeared. She was clearly intrigued by the name, and did what an average human would do: She followed trail.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Where his chocolate-flavoured treat had disappeared, he had no idea. He was just running in a random direction. And that was until, he crashed head-on to someone who had decided to promptly step in front of him.

"Whoa!"

Jack hit the floor, while the man he crashed into miraculously remained on his feet, which made Jack pout, considering the crash was pretty intense. Turns out, physics was finding it funny to trouble Jack today.

He quickly got to his feet and approached the man, "Oh my God, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that, I should had been looking where I was going...here, I'll help you with that." He said in a breath and immediately started gathering the...stuff and material that belonged to the man, _that_ was scattered over a radius around them.

ELSA...who was...loitering around...or something, snapped her head at the familiar dialogue _and_ familiar voice and noticed Jack gathering stuff from the floor and then giving it to a total stranger.

She didn't care if she was in a mall right now. She dropped the shopping bags beside her, and started marching over to the white-haired individual. Jack turned around and noticed Elsa heading his way. 'Ah crap, mommy's angry.' He closed his eyes and braced himself for all the yelling he was inevitably gonna receive.

But there were none. Jack opened his eyes only to find Elsa standing right in front of him.

And then something unexpected happened; Elsa _hugged_ him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

This scene unfolded right in front of the red-haired girl from earlier, who was watching them from a safe distance.

She smiled. 'Jackson Frost Overland...'

She saw as the duo exchanged a few words and started heading out of the mall. That was, towards her. She quickly ducked behind an unusually large pillar and watched them exit the mall.

'Gotta follow them,' The girl thought as she made her way out of the mall.

She waited for them to get in a car or something, which they did. Then she sprinted out of the mall to her own car, dropped all her shopping stuff in the passenger seat, and slowly started to follow the white Ford down the street and around the corner.

She was damn sure she remembered that name...somehow.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

 _A few minutes later,_

 _After the shopping,_

 _Back home._

The blue Ford Focus pulled up in front of what Jack called a house. He was still stunned from the... _incident_ that took place at the mall, but he quickly brushed it off as he got out of the car. And suddenly, he realized that the Ford Focus is white in colour, not blue.

"Remind me to never take you for grocery shopping." Elsa groaned. She grabbed half of the shopping bags and approached the door and unlocked it, walking in followed by Jack, who was carrying the rest of the shopping bags.

He chuckled, "In my defence, I said we could order this stuffff-" He almost dropped one of the bags in the process. "-from Amazon."

Elsa dramatically rolled her eyes. Jack dropped the multiple bags and picked one fruit out of a bag. "There's something very peculiar about this orange...-"

"That's an apple." Elsa corrected.

"Exactly."

"And what is it?"

"Its got my fingerprints on it."

"...shut up."

There was a pause. Elsa inwardly frowned, 'Something is missing from these bags...-'

"...no...nononono, No! This can't be true!" Her thoughts were interrupted by Jack.

"What? What is it?!"

Jack pointed at the bags. Elsa looked at the bags and then back at Jack, who instantly grabbed her hands saying, "...please answer my question honestly,"

To which Elsa nodded affirmatively. Jack inhaled while Elsa stared. "...why are there ten packets of pasta in that bag?"

Elsa kept staring.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

She heard that line clearly and couldn't help but snicker quietly. But she instantly covered her mouth, trying not to make any noise.

She started approaching the front door of the residence but paused. 'How am I gonna do this? Just knock on the door, step in and be like, "Hi Jack! Remember me? Your best friend from high school?"...well, that actually sounds plausible.'

She straightened her clothes, messed with her curly red hair (with was not necessary, at all) and took a deep breath, ready to meet her white-haired best friend from high school.

But she accidently stepped on a stick, which had miraculously appeared out of nowhere, producing a loud cracking noise.

And within the split of a second, all the courage left her body and she raced back into her car, like a rat running back into it's hole.

'Why is this so darn difficult?!'

Her eyes suddenly caught glimpse of something shiny in one of the shopping bag. She reached for the bag and pulled out one whole...packet of pasta. A family pack, that too. 'Wait, I didn't buy this...'

She then remembered Jack's dialogue.

" _...ten packets of pasta..."_

And then she remembered the collision with the blonde and the possible, _accidental_ , exchange of groceries.

'That means, this packet is theirs...' she concluded. She congratulated herself for her excellent deduction skills.

"...perfect." Merida got out of her car again, this time with the family pack of pasta, and started approaching the door, again. She was not feeling nervous, _at all._


	5. The Sins of the Pasta

**A/N: Hello everyone! Fortunately, I don't have anything to say today *pout***

Jack was arguing with Elsa over a pointless subject in their home. Unbeknownst to them, a high school friend of Jack was at their front door, debating whether she should ring the doorbell or knock.

 **...anyway, let's get back into the story!**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Elsa sighed as she looked at the grinning Jack. "You. Are. Un-"

"-predictable?" Jack cut her sentence off.

"-No, I-"

"-understandable?" Jack asked, again cutting her off, this time a little more desperately.

"What? No-"

"...Unusual?" Jack asked her even _more_ desperately.

"Unbelievable."

"...oh." Jack's shoulders dropped as he scaled around the counter and took a seat, facing away from Elsa. Elsa looked at him for a moment, then went around the counter and wrapped her arms around him from behind. "Awwww Jack...you know, you look adorable when you do that." she cooed.

Jack didn't question the act of intimacy and went along with the drama. "Really? Will you call me 'unusual' then?" he asked in a childish voice.

Elsa chuckled. "Alright, whatever, Mister Unusual."

There was a pause, and then suddenly Jack burst into joyful laughter, followed by Elsa.

"Mister? Which Mom calls her son 'Mister'?" Jack continued laughing but was abruptly cut off by the door bell ringing.

Elsa managed to make her way to the door -through all that chortling- and quickly composed herself. She opened the door by the 'quarter of a perpendicular angle' and noticed a familiar woman standing at the doorstep.

Of course, she was the woman who Elsa crashed into a while ago. 'What was she doing here?' Was the question that intrigued our female protagonist.

The two women awkwardly stared at each other, for roughly about...20.76 seconds. Jack counted with his fingers but decided not to tell Elsa, recalling what happened the last time he did so.

Unsurprisingly, he didn't notice the red-haired woman outside the door. AND he decided not to approach the door himself and check who it was, he was too lazy to do so.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

From her wild point of view, Merida wasn't expecting the platinum blonde to open the door, that simply wasn't a part of her plan. JACK was supposed to open the door. Hence, the staring contest.

Merida took a breath and decided to start a conversation. "Uhh...hi." And along with that, Merida's perfect plan fell apart.

"Hi...can I help you?" The blonde asked Merida, while still holding the door by the 'quarter of a perpendicular angle' position, hardly giving any view of what's inside.

Merida's mind was rebooting at the moment, "Um, I...kinda forgot...what aye was gonna say..." She then glanced at the family pack of pasta in her hands and remembered, "Oh! Of course, Aye came to return this!" She accidently shoved the packet of pasta into the platinum blonde's face -out of nervousness- which made the said blonde fall onto the marble floor, on her back.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

The red-haired woman audibly cursed at her antics and rushed to help Elsa.

But Jack intervened. Since he didn't know the reason the red-haired woman was at their doorstep, he took her as a threat. He took a fighting stance at his position between Elsa and the woman.

It took him a few moments to understand the situation and actually whom he was thinking of as a threat. Jack's face went through a series of expressions until realization hit him.

"...Merida?" He loosened his fists and everything.

Merida snickered, "Hi Frost," She grinned, "You took," She glanced at her watch, "...24 whole seconds to recognize me."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right, now shut up and give me a friendship hug." He extended his arms and they hugged.

Finally, after about... _two_ agonizing minutes of endless hugging, Elsa couldn't help but clear her throat. To be honest, her face looked rather _flushed_. Like, watching Jack hug another woman was a death sentence to her.

Jack and Merida broke their hug and the two of them finally noticed Elsa, who was awkwardly trying not to stare at them while lying backwards on the floor, supporting her upper body using her elbows.

Jack quickly rushed to help her up, followed by Merida. Jack carried Elsa to the sofa in the living room, despite her protests.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Using a wet towel, Jack was lightly dabbing Elsa's right eye, which was slightly swollen from earlier. This went on for a few seconds until Elsa swatted Jack's hand away and started dabbing her eye on her own.

"Once again, I'm so sorry fer punching you in the face with a packet of pasta," Merida was apologizing over and over, while Jack was staring at her with an incredulous look on his face.

Merida noticed Jack staring at her. "...why are ye looking at me like that?" she asked him innocently. Jack took a deep breath and prepared his sentence. "You punched her...with a packet of PASTA?"

Elsa was visibly embarrassed right now and was trying hide her face in the wet towel, cause honestly, getting smacked in the face with a packet of pasta is NOT a good experience. Jack immediately picked this up. "Okay, never mind that, so...I'm guessing you ladies have introduced yourself to each other?" He waited for one of them to reply but they didn't say anything.

Jack dug his face in the palms of his hands. "I'm going to take that as a 'no'," He scratched his forehead. "So Elsa, this is Merida. My best friend from high school." He said, pointing his hands towards Merida.

"Dunbroch. Merida Dunbroch." Merida smiled as she turned to look at Elsa. Jack then pointed over to the female protagonist, "And this is my partner, Elsa." He said in a slow, dramatic tone for emphasis. It took Merida _five_ whole seconds to analyse what he actually meant by 'partner'.

"Elsa Winters. Private Investigator and Detective." Elsa spoke her signature dialogue and smiled back at Merida, they both finally shook hands.

Jack inwardly sighed and physically relaxed, 'Well, at least it's not awkward anymore.' He decided to shift his head and stare at one of the shopping bags. 'Why did Merida punch Elsa? That too, with a packet of pasta...wait, HOW do you punch someone in the face with a packet of pasta?'

His train of thoughts was derailed when the two other people in the room started giggling. Jack blinked twice and looked at the two ladies in front of him, "What?" He was totally oblivious to whatever happened during his short thinking session.

Suddenly the two women stood up and walked out of the living room, leaving Jack even _more_ confused. 'What the heck is going on?' He got up from the coffee table (yep, that's where he was sitting the whole time.) and messed around with his hair, until they were _fixed_. 'Well, looks like I'll have to ask one of them later myself.'

As soon as Jack walked out of the living room, he tripped over a lonely, BIG, family pack of pasta -that someone accidently left _right_ in the middle of the doorway- and immediately face-planted the floor.

"Oops..." Jack heard a female voice say from the kitchen.

He got off the floor and cringed. Not because the family pack of pasta had taken its revenge on him for his earlier comment on the ten packets of pasta, but because he would have to fix his hair _again_.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

 **A/N: Don't worry readers, our detectives haven't forgotten about the case. There will be more of that in the following chapters.**

 **Stay tuned and please review!(That's like my new signature dialogue now, 'please review!'.)**


	6. Jogging Sunglasses

**A/N: Good morning.**

 **Alright...people, if y'all thought I was getting side-tracked in the last few chapters, you are wrong. Whatever happened back there, will play an important role in the rest of the story.**

 **...anyway, let's get back into the action!**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

 _6:15AM,_

 _Home._

It was a quite morning, birds were chirping, leaves were making weird rustling noises, cars were driving by...aaand Jack was prancing around in his bedroom.

Okay I'm exaggerating, I gotta take that first phrase back. It was _never_ a quite morning for a human being like Jackson Frost Overland. He always had a lot of things on his mind...like sleeping...and other stuff...

But not today. 'For the first time in forever', -as Anna would say it- Jack was out of his bed even before sunrise. Yes, that's right. Even Elsa was staring at him with wide eyes when she realized that Jack had woken up before _her_.

She quickly _jumped_ out of her bed when she saw Jack grinning at her and quickly composed herself, unsuccessfully. "I- I had already...woken up fifteen minutes ago, I was just...reading a book!" she yawned twicethrough her sentence.

Jack chuckled at Elsa's antics, as she dropped herself backwards onto her bed again, facing him upside down. She was literally looking like her sister right now. Jack yawned, "...alright, Early Bird, care to join me for breakfast?" he started grinning at her again.

Elsa rolled onto her stomach, looked around their bedroom and rolled onto her back, _again._ "Can you go down and prepare the breakfast? I'll come down in a minute."

Jack nodded, grabbed his phone and skipped out of the bedroom, for the first time in forever, he had woken up _before_ Elsa. How's that for a quick selfie? He opened the camera app in his phone and took about... _twenty_ selfies all the way to the kitchen. He even took a selfie of him opening the fridge and grabbing hold of a packet of pasta.

'...hold on, wait...pasta in a fridge? Who put these in there?!' Jack quickly removed all the packets of pasta and tossed them on the middle counter. He looked around the kitchen for another place to stuff the packets in. Suddenly, his eyes landed on an cabinet, which was right beside him.

He literally _stuffed_ the packets inside and shut the cabinet close. But only after grabbing one to make for breakfast.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Elsa, after fifteen minutes, finally decided to come downstairs and join Jack for breakfast. Jack was staring at the flowers on the coffee table in the living room from the kitchen.

The sound of a chair screeching across the floor made him jump out of his trance. "Good Morning," Elsa sat on the said chair and faced Jack. "You look lost, what's up?"

Jack picked up some pasta from his bowl with a spoon and tried to eat it, only for the pasta to fall back into the bowl. This process repeated for like, five times until finally Jack gave up and grabbed a fork. Elsa watched him with amusement and then suddenly cleared her throat.

That made Jack drop the pasta again.

"Um, Jack? I'm talking to you..."

Jack stabbed the pasta in the bowl with his fork, keeping the utensil upright and making Elsa flinch slightly. He sighed, "...I was just thinking about yesterday."

"About Merida?" Elsa raised an eyebrow.

Jack narrowed his eyes, did a double-take at her and started staring at the flowers again. "Yeah, her too, but mainly about the meeting with David." He looked serious, tense and most of all, scared. Elsa quickly deduced that Jack was having a flashback from their last case.

So she quickly changed the topic, "So...you never told me about your high school best friend before." And then she immediately concluded that it was the most stupid question to ask him in the current situation.

Jack was snapped out of his trance once again. He looked at Elsa, confused. "Sorry, what? I didn't catch that, can you say that again?"

Elsa scratched her forehead, "I said, can you pass me a fork?"

Jack paused for a moment, but grabbed another fork and passed it across the counter. He took his own fork (which he had stabbed into his plate earlier) and started eating the pasta again. This time though, there wasn't any clumsiness.

Elsa watched Jack hastily eat the pasta, get up, clean the bowl, and speed-walk out of the kitchen. Elsa dropped her own fork and turned around to find Jack grabbing his jacket and getting ready to leave somewhere. And she couldn't help but ask him, "Where are you going?" She stole a glance at her phone, "At 7 in the morning?!"

Jack paused for moment at the door, "Um, jogging?" He looked at Elsa with an innocent face, which said 'he's clearly _not_ going jogging.' Elsa raised an eyebrow and Jack shrugged, "I'll be back by, around 8." He went for the door, opened it but suddenly stopped and turned back, "Oh, and please don't store the pasta in the fridge." He waved her bye, as he stepped outside.

The sun was shining down right in front of him, making it impossible to see straight ahead. So he reached into the pocket of his jacket and started to pull out his sunglasses, doing which temporary distracted him from looking where he was going, and also made him _not notice_ the person who was approaching from the front. Someone who had fiery red hair and was busy, checking her Facebook on her phone.

"Oww!"

Sunglasses and mobile phones were flying everywhere when they crashed into each other and fell onto the cold footpath. Jack was the first to pick himself from the ground and quickly raced to help Merida get up. "Sorry, didn't see you coming, you literally blend in with the sun." He grinned, pointing at her hair.

"Ayem gonna take that as a compliment." Merida smiled, while it took Jack three whole seconds to figure out 'ayem' is actually 'I am' - In his defence, it's not everyday he comes across a Scottish.

Both of them dusted off the imaginary dust from their clothes and Merida started searching for her phone, which she found within two seconds. It was _Jack's_ sunglasses that took fifteen seconds to find. "So, where's Elsa?" Merida suddenly asked.

"Elsa's inside, you might wanna go give her company, though. She hates being alone in the house." Jack said, even though he knew, loneliness is the _last_ thing Elsa will _hate_.

"Oh, and where are ye goin'?"

"Um...shopping?" Jack was officially horrible at excuses.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

 **A/N: "That is hilarious." - Stan Lee, Doctor Strange (2016).**


	7. The Chocolate in the Café

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

 _7:15AM._

Jack was thinking about the paranormal case that had popped out of nowhere into his life. He recalled the things that happened in the meeting-slash-investigation, the previous day. 'No powerful...vibrator thing under the dining table and no radio found in the basement...this case deeper than we thought.' He sighed.

He shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket, considering the temperature outside was _really_ low, even though the sun was shining down onto him. He was walking down a random road of the city, early in the morning. Yep, you heard it right.

'Walking is soo boring,' He started mumbling in his mind, 'Only if I had powers to fly...' He extended his arms in the air...and immediately retracted them, 'Okay, now THAT'S stupid.'

He was looking at people who were passing by him. 'Seriously, WHO goes for jogging after having breakfast?' He looked at some more people and suddenly stopped walking. 'I think I'm gonna go crazy.' He noticed a café down and across the road.

He decided to head in. He carefully crossed the street -even though there was practically no traffic- and walked into the café. He bought some coffee, grabbed a table which had two chairs -both vacant- and occupied the one that faced the window.

Jack was apparently smart enough to bring his phone along with him. He hadn't gone through his emails in a long time. He pulled out the device from one of his pockets, - let's just consider that he had a _lot_ of pockets- switched it on and started going through the list of notifications and emails. He was unaware of the fact that he was being watched by someone.

None of the emails were actually of any significance to the detective, well, at least some of them. One of them said something like, 'Exchange your washing machine for a new smartphone!' Another one said, 'Need furniture? Maybe we've got just what you want!' More boring -and ridiculous- things that actually made Jack _snicker_ like, 'Do your neighbours annoy you all the time? Get the anti-neighbour house protection kit now! It comes with windows soundproofing gears too! And-'

But that last one spam email made Jack do a double-take. Jack went back to the particular email and hovered over it for a moment. He then closed his eyes and shifted on his chair. 'Neighbours...of course. David's neighbours. They might have something to tell us related to the incidents in David's house. David himself had hardly given any information about the incidents. His neighbours must've seen at least _something_ unusual in his house. The more we know, the better.'

He opened his eyes in order to grab his cup of coffee but found it missing from its spot. He looked up, only to be greeted by the sight of a person sitting on the before-vacant chair in front him, sipping his coffee. She was wearing a scarf, beanie, sunglasses and other fancy stuff like that so Jack couldn't recognize the face. "This coffee is _delicious._ Wonder how it would taste along with chocolate." She said.

Jack was visibly irritated but, for some reason, he kept staring at the young woman, who was at the moment, a complete stranger to him.

This went on for a solid minute.

Then, the girl slowly placed the coffee back on the table and looked at Jack. Another few seconds passed. The girl finally spook, "Hi."

She was smiling and _that_ fact deepened Jack's confusion and curiosity. He cleared his throat, "Umm...do I know you?" He managed to ask. He tried his best to recognize the person in front of him but it was too difficult, due to the scarf and everything.

The girl laughed. And then she slowly reached for her sunglasses and took them off, grinning even wider now. "Remember me, Jack?" She said, extending her arms wide. And in an instance, all of Jack's confusion was tossed out of the window, as he immediately realized who the person in the scarf is. "Wait...holy hell, Anna?!"

Jack stood up from his chair, went around the table and took Anna in a big, friendly hug. "It's so good to see you again Jack!" Anna said in excitement and broke the hug, "Wow, you actually look more handsome than the last time I saw you." She was grinning again.

"Shut up." Jack said, but he couldn't stop grinning himself. He gestured Anna to take a seat again, "We actually have a lot to catch up on." He talked to her all about his _adventures_ with Elsa, recent happenings in the city, weather and also about his awkward reunion with a high school friend. There just kept chatting like that. Without any coffee, it wasn't required.

Jack looked at the time on his phone -7:50AM- and then shoved the phone back into the pocket. "It's time." He grinned. "For what?" Anna looked confused. Jack chuckled at her, "To go back home, of course...and you're coming along."

Anna looked even more excited, now that Jack had said that. "Oh my god! I'm gonna faint..." She put a hand on her chest. For a moment, Jack looked concerned, "Wait, what?! I mean, do you want some water?"

Anna never stopped smiling, "It's just an expression, you idiot." She laughed. "I'm just too excited to meet Elsa after such a long time!"

All those positive emotions were a bit overwhelming, Jack had to say, "Oh...well then, let's go." He stood up from his chair, followed by Anna. They made their way out of the café and started walking up the road. Anna couldn't help but ask, "You don't have a car?"

Jack looked at her for a second but continued to look forward, "Of course, we do. I just didn't bring it, it was out of fuel." He said fluidly. Anna nodded. "So...what were you doing down there, all by yourself?" She asked another question.

Jack sighed. "I was...planning." he answered. Anna raised an eyebrow. "Mind if I ask, what exactly were you planning?"

Jack smirked. "I was just planning about mine and Elsa's marriage."

"oh... _WHAT?!_ "

Jack started laughing. "Just kidding." He ruffled with Anna's hair, -something she didn't appreciate- "You know, you look really cute when you do that." He said and finally stopped laughing. Anna decided not to press on that matter anymore.

They were passing by a lot of houses right now, and what confused Anna was that practically all of those houses looked like the exact same thing. And the fact that she just moved into the city a few hours ago wasn't helping either.

Suddenly grinning, Jack extended his hands towards a house in front of them, "Welcome to the...Frost-Winters residence...thing...or whatever you wanna call it." He quickly pocketed his hands.


	8. Guilty or Innocent?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

 _8:10AM,_

 _The FRONT door. (Emphasis on 'Front')_

Jack and Anna were walking down the footpath towards the house. Jack was about to reach for the door, when suddenly he turned around and grinned, "Oh and, you might need to get used to eating pasta if you plan to stay for a while." He walked in and held the door, "Come on in."

Anna looked at him in confusion, but shrugged it off, she was going to meet her sister, after all. She walked in with a skip in her each step and looked around. She noticed a coat hanger by the door and walking to it, took half of all the layers of... _accessories_ that was meant for body-warming off her body. Jack whistled at her, "Wow, you're not as fat as I thought you were. Honestly, I would date you without a second thought."

Anna punched him in the shoulder for that comment and then smirked, "Too bad I already have a boyfriend."

Jack was about to call for Elsa, but Anna gestured him to keep quiet because she wanted to _surprise_ Elsa. Jack grinned mischievously and decided to play along. He did the signature ruffling of his hair and started heading towards the living room, but he stopped and turned to Anna again.

He playfully ruffled with her hair one more time, prompting a "Hey!" from Anna. He snickered at her adorable reaction, "Sorry, I just couldn't resist doing that."

Jack cleared his throat and looked to his left. "Alright, Agent Chocolate Krumkakes, I have just got Intel that Snow Queen's sitting in the living room couch, typing down top secret information into her MacBook." He said, pretending as if he's communicating with her through an earpiece. "FYI, it's the MacBook with the touch panel thing." He added and Anna giggled.

"Copy that, I'm going in." Anna said, entering the living room, while scanning the area at the same time. And sure enough, Elsa was right where she was supposed to be, on the couch typing away in her laptop.

Anna paused for a moment to take it all in, her sister. She sighed, it actually had been sometime since the last time they were together. But she instantly put all those facts aside and concentrated on the situation. Crouching, she made her way towards the back of the couch and slowly stood up.

But Elsa sensed the presence of someone creeping from behind her. Merida had gone into the bathroom, which was directly in front of her; she would have noticed her coming out. Which meant, there could only be one other possible person who could be sneaking up on her like that from behind the couch. "Jack, if you're thinking about cuddling with me on the sofa again, Merida's still here." She didn't even look away from her MacBook as she spoke in a monotone voice.

Anna raised an eyebrow at that statement. She turned around with a smirk to look at Jack's reaction, who quickly hid behind a wall in the hallway in embarrassment. Anna swore she saw him blushing. She then back around to her older sister, who had still no clue about _who_ was standing behind her. Anna decided to just go for it. She cleared her throat, loudly. She saw Elsa immediately tense up.

Elsa was shocked. That didn't sound like Jack. In fact, that sounded feminine...and yet familiar. Again, she would've seen Merida sneak up on her, easily. And then suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Elsa grabbed the hand and, in the split of a second, pulled it forwards over her collar bone, forcing the owner of the hand to topple over the backrest of the couch, giving Elsa the chance to pin the figure on top of the couch with her knee. "Gotcha!" She cheered, but within two seconds her face went pale.

She quickly retracted her knee and let go of the person's hands. She inwardly cursed at her instincts. It was Anna. This isn't ending well. She watched as Anna got up and stared at her older sister.

"Wow...That. Was." Anna spoke slowly, "...Amazing!" She burst out, which made Elsa furrow her eyebrows in concern. She suddenly felt guilty.

Anna finally noticed Elsa's expressions. "What happened, sis?"

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that..." she cursed at herself in her mind, again. She suddenly gasped, "Oh my God! Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" She tried to find something out of the ordinary.

Anna sighed. "I'm fine, sis." She jumped up and down. "See? I can pretend to be a monkey and everything." She grinned. Elsa exhaled in relief. And then immediately she felt Anna hugging her. She hugged her younger sister back almost instantly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

'That...was intense _and_ sweet.' Jack thought as he watched the sisterly moment. He decided to not interfere in it and started to head to the kitchen to grab something from the refrigerator, when he noticed Merida, who was also watching the sisters from across the room. He totally forgot that she was still here.

He wildly waved his arms in the air in a successful attempt to catch her attention. He then gestured her to follow him to the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen himself and headed straight for the refrigerator and opened it, just as Merida walked into the kitchen.

"So, what's up?" She asked, taking a seat by the counter.

Jack looked up from browsing the fridge, "We should probably let them have their time in private." He said as he went back to browsing through the fridge. He didn't need to check to know that Merida agreed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

 _Back in the living room._

The sisters were still hugging each other. Elsa was the first one to _attempt_ to break the hug. "...Anna, I think I can't breathe."

'Perfect formation of a sentence.' Elsa scolded herself.

Anna quickly realized that and let go of her sister. "Oh, so sorry about that, I got carried away for some seconds over there."

'Minutes.' Elsa mentally giggled. And then she physically giggled.

Suddenly, Anna took on a _dangerously_ familiar face. "So...what were you saying about Jack earlier?" She started grinning. Elsa, at first, appeared confused but then realization dawned upon her as she started blushing madly a blush, which could easily compete with Jack's from earlier. "ANNA!" She exclaimed in embarrassment, as she covered her face with her hands and mumbled something inaudible.

"What did you say, sis?" Anna prompted her sister, again.

"It was just _innocent_!" Elsa repeated, trying to avoid looking straight at Anna.

"Oh yeah, I'm _totally_ buying that." Anna started chortling like crazy. And Elsa couldn't help but laugh along with her sister.

'Well, the neighbours aren't gonna appreciate all this noise, but then, we don't have a lot of neighbours-...wait,' Elsa stopped on her spot, thinking. 'Neighbour...David's neighbours! Oh my god, I need to tell Jack this! David's neighbour might be able to help us in the case!' She then turned to Anna, who was lying on the couch, still chortling. 'But not now. I want to make the most of the time Anna is staying here for. I can tell Jack later.'

Well, apparently David's neighbours were in for some serious _action_. Of course they were. It's Jack and Elsa who are gonna give them a visit, after all.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

 **A/N: This is the most emotional chapter I have ever written. *sniffs like a cat***

 **Food for thought: What would you do if someone like Anna sneaked up on you from behind, in order to surprise you?**


	9. Kitchen Drama

_The Next Morning,_

 _Stairways._

Elsa had specifically reminded herself to set an alarm last night, JUST IN CASE, you know...so that Jack couldn't...embarrass her again by waking up early or something...but the thing was: Jack wasn't in the bedroom at all. 'Maybe he just fell asleep in the living room.' Elsa guessed.

She descended down the stairs, fresh out of the shower, in her bathrobe -which was swinging around FAR too much for her likings- and made her way through the living room. She suddenly stopped and noticed Jack sleeping on the sofa, she decided not to wake him up since it must have taken him _hours_ to sleep last night (long story) and just continued to walk to the kitchen.

She entered the kitchen -which was a whole independent room- and went to sit by the counter. But she suddenly noticed that the trash bin...thing, was loaded with chocolate wrappers. Elsa deduced that such _phenomenon_ could only take place due to two reasons: 1. Anna getting excited or 2. Anna getting stressed.

She further deduced that the second reason was just imaginary.

'So that means Anna was excited...-' Elsa paused her thoughts as realization hit her. She started blushing when yesterday's events came flooding back into her mind. 'So that's why Jack was sleeping on the sofa...he was too embarrassed to sleep in the bedroom with me...damn it! Why didn't I realize this sooner-'

"Why are you staring at the trash bin?"

Elsa jumped onto the kitchen counter in surprise like a cat, clearly not expecting someone to sneak up on her like that, again. She just stared in horror at the person who almost gave her _two_ heart attacks in under the time period of three seconds. She took a few moments to relax...and then snapped. "Jack, why?!"

Jack flinched, he didn't intend to jumpscare her and make her jump onto the kitchen counter like that. And then he realized that she was in her bathrobe, so he decided to look away in order to reduce the awkwardness, but all that did was make the situation even _more_ awkward. He didn't exactly know how to reply so he just opted for the simple way. "Sorry."

Why was it so awkward? I mean, as previously mentioned, they had been working and living together for _months_ , which means, they probably had ended up in the current situation a _million_ times before, so why was it so awkward NOW?

...and can someone please ask them why they were blushing like that? The tension in the atmosphere was broken when, out of nowhere, _Anna_ happily skipped into the kitchen, humming to herself.

And then she stopped.

She looked at Jack and then shifted her eyes to look at her older sister. Her face went pale, when she noticed their positions and misunderstood the situation for _something else._

"Umm...did I walk in at the wrong moment?" She managed to say, almost inaudibly, as she slowly started making her way back out of the kitchen. Elsa and Jack were apparently alive enough to answer that, "No!" They both shouted out at the same time, making Anna breath in relief and also inwardly huff at how quickly they denied.

Anna immediately raised an eyebrow. "...what were you doing then?" She asked the both of them, not even trying to be subtle. Elsa and Jack opened their mouth to say something, but immediately closed them, glanced at each other and then spoke at the same. "We were-discussing about the case."

Anna totally _didn't_ buy it, but she refrained from saying anything, and they continued.

"Neighbours-" Elsa and Jack said at the same, prompting them to look at each other in surprise. Jack looked back at Anna and said, "We are going to pay our client a visit. His neighbours, to be more precise." He grabbed Elsa by the wrist and pulled her off the counter and out of the kitchen with him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

 _8:30AM,_

 _Back in the Bedroom._

Jack slipped on his suit in a hurry and strapped on his watch. Of course, he didn't forget to ruffle around with his hair. As soon as he was good to go, he looked for his partner. "Hurry up, Elsa."

"Relax, Jack. His neighbours aren't running away." Elsa said, as she put on her legendary hair pin. "Hmmm...no epic dialogues this time, I see."

They both walked out of their bedroom, as Jack replied. "The current situation doesn't call for one." He started walking ahead of her, as they descended the stairs. Elsa looked at Jack in confusion, when she found out that he wasn't going to the kitchen but was heading for the front door. "You don't wanna breakfast?" She suddenly asked him.

Jack turned around before he reached for the door, "We'll grab something on the way."

Elsa frowned. Jack was avoiding breakfast. That happened rarely. And by rarely, I mean, 0% of the time. Jack was always a mystery.

Well, 70% of the time, at least. And their current case was really affecting him, Elsa noticed. Him not liking 'cute kids' like Alex...him running off early in the morning from the house...him acting all sensitive and stuff around her...

'...actually, I think there's a different reason for the all the change in sensitivity.' She added.

"...alright." Elsa hesitantly agreed. Jack noticed the hesitation in her voice but kept quiet and just held the door open for her. Elsa walked out, followed by him.

They silently sat in the Ford Focus and drove off towards David's neighbourhood.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

 _In the Kitchen._

Anna just stood there, dumbfounded, surprised, in horror...whatever you call it. "Did they seriously leave?" She asked the air around her as she made her way to one of the windows and tried to find the white Ford Focus she had seen yesterday. She started to panic when she couldn't find the said car.

"Oh my god, they did leave! I shouldn't have walked into the kitchen like that...why can't I do anything the right way?!" She started pacing in the kitchen. "I'll need to apologize to them when they return."

Anna was getting stressed out. And she could only think of twothings to relieve her stress: 1. Talk to Kristoff or 2. Chocolate.

She first thought of calling Kristoff, but then realized that Kristoff must be preparing for Christmas with his family so that meant she-...well, you probably already know what happened next.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

 **A/N: And yes, Elsa invited Anna to live along with them and Anna didn't protest. Period.**

 **...please review!**


End file.
